


wait a minute! put a little love in it

by disinvxltura



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, No Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Past Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Post-The Blood of Olympus, will's there for like... three lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disinvxltura/pseuds/disinvxltura
Summary: Jason’s head is thrown back, arms crossed over his chest, and okay, Nico is a thousand percent positive he’s dead and he’s now in Elysium.There are worse ways to die.or: jason and nico are friends that sometimes flirt and get inappropriate with each other. a lot.





	wait a minute! put a little love in it

**Author's Note:**

> ya girl is back with a brand new rap, and surprise! it ain't me being a sap.
> 
> inspired by a post i saw on instagram.
> 
> title from love addict by family force 5

When Nico thinks about it, there’s no way to predict the end of the world.

The ending of his world happens on a clear spring day, nymphs giggling and chasing each other around a bush a few dozen feet away. Jason’s humming as he’s writing something down in his notebook— probably notes for a future shrine.

Nico taps his fingers on his knee.

Off in the distance, the Apollo kids are shooting at the targets. Nico hears Will Solace swearing loudly.

Nico stifles a laugh.

Jason looks up then, eyebrows raised. “What?”

Nico can only point at the shooting range when there’s a shout of “FUCKHEAD ARROWS, ARE YOU SHITTING ME UP THE FUCKING ASS?”

Jason manages a grin before going back to his writing. “I can see why you dated him.”

Nico bristles for a second. “And why’s that?”

“Both of you have, ah, a way with words.”

Nico leans back onto his elbows. “You mean creative swearing.” Jason hums, but makes no other sign of paying attention to the outside world.

With that, Nico flops back onto the grass and stares up at the sky. There’s an expanse of blue mottled by white clouds, stretching farther and farther and farther and—

“But, you know, I’m good with words, too.”

Nico jolts. “Sorry, what?”

He can hear Jason’s smile from his voice. “I said, I’m good with words, too.”

A roll of Nico’s eyes. “Well, duh. You were Praetor. You kind of had to be, if you had to give speeches to Camp Jupiter.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

At that, Nico sits up, intrigued. He raises an eyebrow at the blond, only growing more perplexed when he catches sight of the twinkle in those icy blues.

“I’m pretty good at flirting, if I do say so myself.” At Nico’s answering laugh, he beckons Nico closer with a finger.

Nico scoots over and studies him.

Jason’s smile turns wolfish. “I made you come with one finger. Now imagine two.”

Nico’s world stops spinning for a beat. He’s pretty sure he’s dying, at this very instant. Or if he’s not, he  _ should _ be.

And he’s not sure how he manages it, but his mouth opens and out comes, “Only two? Why not three?”

Jason stares at him, and yeah, Nico kind of wants to die right now, but then there comes a bark of laughter.

Jason’s head is thrown back, arms crossed over his chest, and okay, Nico is a thousand percent positive he’s dead and he’s now in Elysium.

There are worse ways to die.

 

After that, their friendship evolves into… something else.

Nico can’t quite put a finger on it, but something about the air has changed. It’s more charged, intense, just waiting for something to push it over the edge.

It might be the way Jason passes by him when he’s working on a project in the arts and crafts building, looking over his shoulder and going, “Looking good, short stuff.” And then shooting him a wink when Nico turns around to look at him.

It might be in the way Nico peeks behind Jason to look at his back and scoffs, “What ass? You’re flatter than a day old soda.”

It might be the way Jason threatens to toss Nico into the lake and Nico responding, “That’s one way to make me wet.”

It might be the way Jason tells Nico he sucks and Nico shooting back, “Okay, but what do I suck?”

It might be the way they sometimes cuddle at night, Jason holding Nico close and Nico curling up in his arms.

But Nico’s not quite sure.

 

It accumulates up to a June afternoon, Nico tossing an apple from one hand to another.

Jason’s under the tree—  _ their _ tree — and Nico’s knees feel a little weak.

He has to breathe in, breathe out slowly to calm his racing heart. He might’ve been planning this for what seems like ages, but it takes all of Nico’s courage to not shriek and run for shelter.

Jason glances up. He beams. “Nico! Hey.”

Nico tries for a smile. “Hey.” He can feel Jason eyeing the apple and he tosses it at him. Jason catches it and fumbles with it for a second, finally managing to get the fruit under control.

Nico allows himself a triumphant grin— to which Jason squints at.

“Why’re you smiling like that?”

“Oh, nothing.” Maybe it’s the worst being over with, but Nico feels giddy. “Nothing at all.”

Jason keeps squinting at him. “What did you do? This apple isn’t poisoned or anything, is it?”

Nico has to do a double take. “What?” He shakes his head vigorously. “No!”

Jason eases up. He inspects the apple, his head tilted just the slightest bit to the side.

The only thing more adorable than this is when Jason tried to make a snowman and looked up at Nico helplessly when he spectacularly failed.

Clearing his throat, Nico says, “There is a bit of an ulterior motive, though.” With Jason looking suspiciously at him, he gestures to the apple and goes, “Something to do with Greek mythology. Maybe.”

“I’m still not well versed in Greek mythology.” Jason purses his lips. “Something about Hercules?”

Nico tilts his head, considering. “You could say that, yeah.”

“Are you comparing me to that jerk?”

“No, no,” Nico hasn’t even realized he was speaking until he hears his own voice. “Of course not.”

Jason’s shoulders slump. “Then I don’t get it.”

If Nico has to map this out for Jason to realize his genius, then damn it, he will. “There’s a certain tradition that Ancient Greeks did that involved apples. Possibly throwing them. Probably.”

“To keep the doctor away?”

If Nico wasn’t so dead set on Jason figuring everything out, he’d laugh. “Nope.”

“Are you…” Jason’s eyes are slowly widening, “proposing marriage?”

Nico feels his face heat up. “Kind of? I mean, if you take it literally, yeah. But, you know, we’re not even dating, so it’s not really that.”

The blond laughs. “Are you asking me to?”

“Asking you to what? Date me or marry me?”

“Date.”

“I—” Nico slowly exhales. “Yeah. Because I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I really,  _ really _ like you.”

Jason’s expression is guarded, but his eyes betray his hopefulness. “Y-you do? Like me? Like-like me?”

Had Nico not been nervous enough to eat his own shirt, he might’ve teased the son of Jupiter for sounding like a middle schooler. “Like-like. To the point I’m wondering if it’s more.” He scratches the back of his head. “Not to pressure you or anything.”

“Okay,” Jason says as he leans against the tree. “Wow. I’ll admit, I didn’t see that one coming.” Nico’s face must have shown his bewilderment because Jason continues, “I didn’t exactly wake up this morning and think you were going to ask me out by way of apples.”

A beat. 

“I did.” Nico scuffs his foot against the ground. “I planned it for a week.”

At Jason’s responding laughter, Nico feels a weight inside him melting away.

He could get used to this.

 

(“You know, I really am the proactive one. Not only did I ask you out, I’m also the one who started telling the other we adored them.”

Jason leans in and kisses his cheek. “How’s that for proactive?”

Nico can only stutter.

Jason grins.)

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the title i had while working on this was "stupid fuckers flirting"
> 
> feel free to check me out on twitter [@carterhxrt](https://twitter.com/carterhxrt)


End file.
